When she Smiles
by SlytherinRain
Summary: Jasey Rae Dawson is famous and has made some mistakes. She has a crazy family and that's just the start of her problems. Spending her final year at Hogwarts Jasey finds Oliver Wood. Can he save her or will her family past come back to haunt her


"So what did you do this time" asked my thirteen year old cousin, as I stepped into his house with all of my possessions.

"Why don't you look at Witch Weekly for that answer. It was a huge scandal after all." I answered, not wanting to talk about how I landed myself in another country going to another school, but really it's not suprising that I landed myself here. I can't complain though. I actually enjoy it here more than I like my own house.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mother and Father think that it's your parents' fault for forcing you to find friends who weren't worth your standard". That was my cousin alright. He was slightly brainwashed by my aunt and uncle. They were for pureblood status only, but then again, that was my whole family, including many of them who were still locked in some wizarding prison *ahem* Aunt Bella and some strange uncle that I think died…

"Well, I'm glad someone notices my lovely parents." I said sarcastically, knowing that Aunt Cissy did not like my mother as much anymore and would probably not take notice, if not for the treatment of me.

"Uncle Dan is okay, but dealing with your brother and his new family is a bit difficult." He was right my dad was a good guy, but my brother is too much like me; plus, he just got remarried. This meant he didn't have enough time for his youngest daughter. My cousin went on talking more than I would appreciate at the moment, but he's just a really excited thirteen year old. "But none of that matters now because you'll be going to Hogwarts and we'll get to spend a lot more time together."

I hugged my cousin as a way to finally shut him up and walked through the huge manor all the way to my new room. It is all the way up on the top floor with a nice view of the whole manor grounds, but in a house like the manor it's not hard to have a nice view. Okay so this probably is not making any sense what so ever but dear reader I ask you to be patient as I tell my tale. I should tell you who I am and basically how the heck I got to this point. By now you should be able to tell that, yes, I am related to the Malfoy's and currently living in their manor. My mother, Cecilia, was a sister to Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narissica Black, making me part of a strong family here in the UK. This doesn't begin to show why I always apear in Witch Weekly. My father, Daniel Dawson, is from America, where my parents met and live, and is the owner/creater of the Firebolt, the Nimbus series and most every other broom series imaginable; it's more of he bought the companies that he didn't already own creating a broom monpoly. Growing up with a broom designer had its advantages, for example: my brother, Will, and I always got to test all of the brooms. Of course, this lead to many nasty incidents, which could have lead to my parents to split up or at least one of the reasons they split up…one of the minor reasons.

My father only has one sister, who has two kids. They lived right down the street from us. The youngest was my age, Lisa. Lisa was my best friend growing up, but the difference was that Lisa was a squib, like our grandmother. My brother and twin sister, like my cousin, Lisa, and her older sister, take after our grandma in looks and personality; I am the only one who even looks like my mother's side. To be more specific, I am the younger version of my aunt, Bellatrix. How lucky am I to look identical to an aunt who's currently sitting in Askaban. Three cheers to being hated in another country, Thanks for that Aunt Bella I owe you everything. At least in America, no one judges me because I look like a so called former Death Eater. We're also lucky that we didn't have to deal with that.

The whole thing just keeps getting better, for tabloids at least, because our parents split up when we were little and both remarried into high class, magical blood at least in my mother's case. For my father it stirred up more controversy as he married a muggle. This, all together, caused Will, my twin sister, Jane and I to become the darlings of the wizarding world and end up on the cover of every magazine.

Thinking back at everything, I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with a muggle boy. I know that sounds pureblood racist, but he did cause all of my problems. Lisa, my squib of a cousin, set me up with him, only to sleep with him behind my back. Just because I have morals doesn't mean he had to sleep with my cousin, who clearly doesn't have morals. Sorry, I'm still a bit bitter about that. In fact I'm a bit bitter about life…if you hadn't noticed.

It really started going down hill when he found out that I am a witch. First off, he didn't really take that news well. That could be why he leaned more towards Lisa (Alex always felt I was a bit off kilter but he really didn't know why) and why I might have went off on her and tried to attack her. It didn't help that his best friend, Jack, knew about me before he did. Everyone, of course, knows the boyfriend is suppose to know everything and let's not get into what happens when the bestfriend knows a huge secret. I was careless and Jack caught me performing magic, creating a rift not only between him and Alex, but a bond between us that really bothered Alex. Naturally, Alex felt threatened, not only shifting from me, but tried to find out any little thing to cause a fight.

So naturally my ex, Alex, flipped out, I flipped, along with Jack and Lisa causing a huge scene and a huge mess for me to clean up. Naturally all of the gossip magazines found out and so did my mother and step-father. I guess this was the last straw and they just couldn't handle me anymore. Or this could have been their chance to finally ship me off to somewhere else either way they would get what they wanted: me out of their life. Just because I wasn't perfect little Jane didn't mean I wasn't as good of a daughter. So what, I liked running and more 'manly' sports while my sister perfected the next line of the American Stepford Wizarding wife. My mother is just so proud of dear little Jane. Basically that is how I ended up with my aunt and uncle and about to start my first and last year at Hogwarts. On the plus side I'm still really good friends with Jack and will continue to write him, we agreed that it would be kept silent and would probably silent until I found a confidant at Hogwarts.

"Jasey dear" called my Aunt Cissy from downstairs. I came swiftly down the stair to find what she wants, "Jasey you do realize that you are held to the same standard in society here as you were back home?"

"Yes I know" I said quietly

"And with your last…fallout," she said stiffly, "I do not believe you would want to draw unwanted attention to yourself"

"Yes I would rather people not know who I am" I aswered her. It was true, going to Hogwarts was a new start; one I could escape my backstabbing squib past. Plus all the guys will have accents; I like accents.

"Which is why we are changing who you are. First while you are there you will go by Macey Black instead of Jasey Rae Dawson. Draco already knows so he shouldn't blow your cover and Dumbledore also knows about this situation. And I know you can easily charm your looks yourself but we both know you are a bit careless," She was right why I was very powerful I sometimes would just forget and let things go awry.

"Really Aunt Cissy; Macey. Doesn't sound anything like Jasey" It was a pretty good give away to who I was. I don't think they thought out this identity thing very hard.

"Blame your uncle. At this point it is too hard to change your identity so you will have to try harder to keep this under wraps"

"So what are we going to do" I said, understanding that not much else could be done to change my new name

"Don't tell your uncle but while he takes Draco to get your stuff tomorrow we are going to a very trusted muggle hair salon and we are going to change your looks. I do want you to charm your eyes to a bright blue instead of the dark eyes you have now. You can handle that, right?" I nodded hoping that I could actaully remember

"Hey Jasey, oops Macey" said Draco. Did I mention that I had to change my name from Jasey to Macey and for a same measure I would take my mothers maiden name; talk about going to extremes.

"It's going to be hard to get use to isn't it" I replied, "can't wait till I get my own name wrong" I laughed

"Well right now you really don't look like a Macey but maybe after a hair change and that it will work" he was an overly excited a hopeful little thirteen year old. It would change by the time we got to the train. In all honesty he's probably only acting like this because I'm here and truly is a little 13 year old punk.

"Thanks Draco I can always count on you right there for me" I said to him sarcastically

"Ja…Macey lets just go outside and just get our minds off of everything" I followed my younger cousin outside where we were just able to run around and actually pretend we were normal kids with no expectations but that would be a lie since we had a bit too mucn influence for kids of our age. Soon we would wake up and have to go back into the real world where all eyes would be watching our every move.

"Jasey" said Draco. It was finally night and the two of us were laying out underneath the stars just as we did as younger kids, "I am really glad you are here even if the circumstances are not ideal"

"I'm glad too lil' cousin. This does mean that I'll be watching your every move every day at Hogwarts."

"And that's what I'm worried about" laughed Draco, "But at least you actually care"

I turned to him, "Draco no matter what happens it will always be you and me. This means no abandoning each other for anything. I will be there for you all the time" I was feeling a bit sentimental.

"Jasey thank you. And for the record I would hate to be on the bad side of you"

"You mean the bad side of us" I smiled. Draco may be 13 while I was 17 but he was the closest thing I had to a real sibling that cared or mattered.

"Let's go inside; both of us have long days tomorrow" and with that I had two days before Hogwarts.

The next day Aunt Cissy woke both Draco and I up for a long day of Hogwarts prepping. I was heading into a muggle town to have my hair actually done. At least I wouldn't look like such a mess all the time with these unmanageble curls. I'm not kidding with my curls; I swear they stand out another foot off of my head. The salon we walked into looked much liked the ones my mother would bring all of us in right before a big party.

"Well Olivia how nice to see you" said my aunt coldly towards the woman who was just paying for her hair

"Wouldn't expect to see you here Narissica" replied the woman named Oliva in the same tone as my aunt. You could tell the woman didn't like each other

"I'm helping a family friend Macey, who is coming here before Hogwarts. I would love to stay and chat but we must get started on our day" Aunt Cissy really could give a nasty looking smile.

"Macey? Are you sure Naricca because she looks much more like your niece Jasey Rae"

"Oh, Olivia we both know Jasey is trying to stay hidden so I doubt she'd come here as. She's more famous than you ever dreamed you'd be." Apparently this chick was a fame monguel and jelaous of my fame or just really didn't like Aunt Cissy. I think it's more of an Aunt Cissy thing. She had left the salon with her nose turned up. That readers is my future mother-in-law and I think it's pretty clear we did not get off to a great start.

"Who was that" I asked

"Olivia Wood. Nasty piece of work. It's a shame her husband is actually an intelligent person but what I have been told by Draco their only son follows right in his mother's footsteps. I believe he will be in your year. For the sake of your uncle I would warn you not to get involved with certain people. Thought I think he could tolerate the Wood's over others." Of course there would be people there my relatives wouldn't approve of.

"Hello dears what are we looking to do today" says the hair stylist when we finally are called for their turn.

"My niece and I, we are looking to completly change everything. I would say maybe blonde such as mine and blow it out so it's as straight as a pin plus please cut it slightly above her shoulder."

Within an hours time I went from a mass of curly black hair to pin straight blond hair with bangs. I was now officaially Macey Black seventh year at Hogwarts the only tricky part that was left that had me slightly nervous was the sorting. We didn't have anything such as that back in America. Aunt Cissy said that I was going to leave for Hogwarts tonight so I wouldn't have to deal with getting sorted with little eleven years olds such as Draco and that way I can sort of learn the halls so I do not look as lost as the seventh year. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't nervous. How could I not be, I'm not going to be riding the train with my cousin or have the chance to meet people and , going to a new school with no friends. I guess it will be a good to start fresh but I am worried it might be too fresh as there will probably be sets of cliques where I am not suppose to be involved with.

"Jasey is that you" asked my uncle Lou

"Yeah. Does it look okay?" I asked

"It's nice dear. Do you have all of your stuff ready," I nodded, "You will apparate to Hogsmead and walk up to the castle. My old friend Snape should be there to help you." Uncle Lou was very stiff and not very loving towards all of us. That was just Uncle Lou though but you could tell that he does love Draco and I.

"I'm sure when Draco is there he will help you out." He said, " but I really you would rather not rely on a eleven year old. It would dampen your image as you are to be the one who is the example"

"Please write dear and keep us updated with what's going on." My aunt hugged me as I stuffed my now minimized luggage in my pockets

"Jasey don't worry I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin with me" smiled my cousin as I was about to be whisked off to Hogesmead.

"One more thing. Draco come here, you cannot have that hairstyle as a thirteen year old. How are you ever going to get the ladies" I pulled him to me and combed out that slicked back hair and made a much more attractive and shaggy hair, "Much better" I smiled and hugged him goodbye and that I would see him soon.

Just as Uncle Lou said a man was waiting for me as I came closer to the school. He didn't look friendly but I should trust my Uncle Lou's judgement on this man won't hurt me. He was powerful; you could almost feel how much power he had just coming from him. It was unnerving,

"Jasey Rae" he asked

"I go by Macey now" I said in a small voice

"I know that silly little girl. Come now you must be sorted" This Snape guy did not seem really nice of course I was acting pretty pitiful and I am not a pitiful little witch.

"Miss Dawson what a pleasure it is to have you at Hogwarts this year" said and old man with a long white beard, "Thank you Severus. I think we will be okay now please go and enjoy your evening of peace before students engulf the halls". The Snape dude gave a small nod and walked out of the door.

"Well Miss Dawson you do look nothing like your relation"

"I was aided a bit. I believe my actual looks would envoke fear in people and well my name wouldn't help the situation" It was true being famous and looking like a death eater doesn't really have much for perks.

"I understand and don't blame you for changing your identity I just hope everyone else will be okay if and when they find out who you are. Anyway I guess we should sort you seeing as I don't think you would enjoy being sorted with first years". He sat the hat on my head and it began to speak

"I had thought I saw the last but no. You are the youngest and last as of now heir to Slytherin!" I was thinking that no way I was an heir. No way not a chance, "I made a mistake last time but young Riddle was a true Slytherin. You are one by blood but with more mixed in. If you had came to me as an 11 year old I would have put you in Slytherin and the world might have seen another dark lord. Coming so late and so powerful with a much better upbrining makes me more comfortable to put you into Slytherin and not come out so…evil ".

I was a Slytherin and a potentially evil one: hit one. Hit two: I'm related to Voldemort…the evil Voldemort. I guess I'm just suppose to be evil; Why? Exibit A: I look like a crazy deather eater that's in jail, B) I come from a long line of pure-blood racists, C) I guess Slytherin is evil and many people would call me evil, well Alex would and lastly, D) I'm related to Voldemort and that just screams evil. That's how I'll introduce myself; Hi, I'm Jasey and I'm destined to be evil.

"Miss Dawson this is a surprise no doubt but I really think you should write your aunt and uncle…not that this will displease them" he smiled knowing what kind of family that I came from

"Dumbledore the hat said something strange that I just don't understand" said Jasey. Okay so I understood but I'm not going to admit you this guy a hat said I'm going to be evil or that I should be evil.

"Jasey it does not do well to dwell on silly things but none the less I will look into is little accusation" he was very reassuring but still there was the knot that would not leave my stomach. Maybe it was because he had a hint of worry that was in his eye.

"Professor what about my classes" I asked

"Normally we would have the head of your house, in this case that would be Professor Snape" I would rather not want to deal with that man again, "but as you are…different." I laughed at the word different. Yes that was what I am…different, "What were you thinking about after school?"

"Honestly I don't know. My way of going about things were to take the hardest classes and see where it takes me" I had no Idea what the heck I was going to do with my life. Maybe I could just be a socialite for all my life. Jane and I could raise our perfect little families together, now that sounds like such a marvlous plan.

"As of now I have you down for all NEWT level Defense of Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and you can choose Divinitions, Muggle studies, Care of Magical Creatures or Arithmacy."

"I think Arithmacy would be the best fit"

"I thought you would pick that. Miss Dawson you really are one of the brightest of this age"

"Thank you Professor but I've only been here for a few hours how can you tell"

"With some people you can just tell. You come from strong ancient families. Miss Dawson please excuse me but I believe you are one of the four most powerful people to come through these halls"

"Would it be too much to assume that you are the most powerful"

"Miss Dawson you do flatter me. I do consider myself one and you realize that yes Voldemort and Professor Snape would be the others I am refering to"

"Professor Snape Sir?" I had asked him.

"You felt his power I hope when walking in". I nodded my head that I did, "Now off to bed you have a long day ahead of you"

I walked out of his office all the way around this confusing castle to the Slytherin dormitories. I was lucky to be a part of a house where there was a password and not some crazy riddle to solve like the Ravenclaws (Draco did tell me a bit about Hogwarts before I came). On the down side passwords were much to easy to pass along to other students and get into the common room

And as for the common room is was perfectly comfortable and even better as I had it to myself for at least one night. The room had a cooler feeling with green and silver drapped everywhere. I was able to walk up to 7th year dormitories and find all of my stuff at the end of one of the five beds. It was settled that I would have four roomates. Hopefully these girls would be better then the girls at home.

That night really was a nice night to sit by the fire and read. Most at home would not pick me out as one who really reads for pleasure. I really love it; so much in fact I have a dream that my future house will have one specific room for a library with books from the floor all the way to the celing. But for now I can settle for reading Pride and Prejudice here. I hate romacne novels and others things of the sort but I really do enjoy this particular book. I think it is because I find myself identifining with Elizabeth and of course it doesn't help that my mom loved the book and wanted to name all of us characters. So why am I Jasey instead of Elizabeth, well my father drew the line and demanded that he at least got to name one of the kids. He more of drew the line when she named my older brother Fitzwilliam; I assure you that yes she is that crazy to name poor will that. Mom let him name the youngest, me but as long as she named the other twin: Jane. Thus my name is Jasey, wel l Macey at this point.

The night passed sucssefully into the morning where I was allowed to go and explore the castle. I really did find some unique places including the kitchen, a bathroom not to ever go in and a room the comes and goes. I liked the last one the best because I felt it would be the most useful. Someone came up behind me when it was nearing evening, "Miss Dawson" I turned around to see a short man but then again at 5'11" everyone appeared short. This particular man turned out to be Proffesor Flitwick and truthfully he was really short on account of he was a midget. Proffesor Flitwick was the charms instructor here at Hogwarts which would be one of my classes that I would be taking here.

"I've heard of your power Miss Dawson and am delighted to have the chance to teach such a bright mind. I have been informed that you are advanced beyond a seventh year level because of extra studies from home" It was true that I was a bit 'advanced', "and that your situation requires you to preform at a lower lever so, Miss Dawson, I will be giving you extra work beyond this level to keep advancing your studies"

"Thank you Proffesor but as if tomorrow I will be refered to as Macey Black to keep my identity hidden" I was fine here in the open with only proffessors knowing my secret but having students learn was not something that I was ever interested in

"You are quite right Miss Black. Dumbledore has filled the staff in on your particular case" I never liked being refered to as a case. It made me sound like I was mental or was some crack pot going to jail and needed cousilng . I may be a bit crazy but I'm not sure a midget knows exactly what I've been through, "stuents will get here tomorrow so feel free to use the rest of the day to explore but we will have dinner in the great hall. I'm sure eating with the Professors will be a riviting experience for any one student". Yes just what I wanted, a one on one dinner with those who will be deciding if I'm good enough or not to make it in British society well at least academically wise even though I've been offered advanced lessons in all my classes, besides potions. But of course when in class I have to 'dumb down'.

I knew I would make it with in the social radius of the British wizarding world. I'm pretty sure that my face was the cover of last month's tabloids; well not Macey's face. It's a good thing that it didn't catch me storming at my cousin as an overly angry rhino because I don't think any school or person would accept me after that one. Normally I don't transform into large animals but with that much anger I need a bigger mammal to hold all of my anger in. She's lucky that I hadn't come up as an elephant or things could have gotten worse. Let's just say the oblivators had their work cut out for them after that day. I bet Alex can't even remember why he has a large scar going across his thigh. So maybe I caused a bit of damage but I stand by notion that as an animorphous that I cannot control my actions when I'm angry. It's a curse that comes with being an animorphous.

So the next question my be is 'what the heck is an animorphous?'. Well first off it's the reason my parents got divorced which is probably why my mom has a strong dislike for me. My parents couldn't control two animorphouses i.e. my brother and myself. On the technical term an animorphous is a person who can transform into any animal at will but there is a downside as there is to everything. For us it's changing into a particularly vicious animal, such as a rhino, and losing all human instinct and control. An animorphous is rare and only passed down genetically besides it's not like any of us would willing tell people as no one likes to hear about somebody losing one's human side. If we went around telling people many of us would be labeled as a danger to society; needing to be locked up in a cage on some distant island like we had our own special prison. It's not the best way to get a guy. I could go up and be like, 'hey If you make me angry I could transform and kill you on the spot'. Great opener, right. That's how I get the guys; I mean can't you just see the guys lining up to be with the crazy humanless animal lady. Yeah, looking at all of that, maybe dating a muggle should have been the last on my list. I don't suppose Alex would have liked that his already crazy girlfriend changed into a lion in front of him, and then tried to take his head off. Well on the positive side it would have showed them not to make me angry.

Anger, I've been feeling a lot of that lately. I mostly blame it on my parents or at least my mother. She really did mess me up as no respectable woman wants a crazy animal for a daughter. That's probably one of the reasons she prefered Jane. Not that I blame her on that one; there are some times where I'm not a fan of my 'condition'.

As riviting as this monolog of my life was, I found myself heading down to the Great Hall for an exciting dinner with myself and the professors.

"Miss Black," said Dumbledor, "You are most welcome". He motioned for me to sit down at the smaller table with everyone. "I'm sure you have found everything to your liking"

"Yes Professor" I replied

"Now I have informed the staff of you being an animorphous" he said this as if it was okay for me to have this instead of the typical tone of disgust I get from adults. Maybe things would be better here, "In case of emergencies we will allow you to leave grounds for you to apparate to other areas that would help you calm down. This way we an avoid injuring a student and harming yourself". He means harming myself mentally and not so much physically.

"Thank you professor but I do hope to not have to rely on such methods and that I can keep my temper under control". My temper has gotten much better over the years. When I was a baby I would throw temper tantrums that would have me transfoming into some wild animal at least once a week. Yeah, that didn't help my parent's marrige.

By the time dessert came around I was tired and just ready to head to the dungeons to at least to get some sleep before any of my roomies were to arrive. The first night I was not likely to get much sleep as everyone would be wanting to catch up with each other. On the bright side at least I'll have Draco but I have a feeling he would take after his dad as soon as he got here. So long my bright and talkative eleven year old cousin and hello spoilt brat. He really is a brat but then again I'm not one to talk which is perhapes a reason why we got along so well.

It was my first time seeing a feast a large as the one on the first day of Hogwarts. The sky was lit up and the food was ballooning off of all four tables just waiting for students to turn into pigs. Not literal pigs seeing as I'm the only one here who can do that, but just food loving glutonous pigs. I had a few stares from the Slytherin coming to the table. I planned to come in at the same time the carriges had arrived so that I blended in with the student population. Clearly that wasn't enough to put a mark on my back screaming that I was different. Not like I'm not use to getting strange looks. At my school in America nearly everyone there knew of my 'condition' and did their best not to anger me. But at the same time they didn't bow down to my every need. Not that I would have minded having little slaves to do my bidding. After all I guess that I am a Slytherin. Wouldn't Uncle be proud; in fact I could just see him down beaming at his niece who scared everyone into being her slave.

"Who are you" asked an older boy that seemed just around my age

"Macey…" I said in a dry voice trying to make it seem like it's no big deal

"You're not from around here are you" asked the boy who wants to clearly keep the conversation going

"Gee, what gave that away. Is it my accent or my unheard of name" Sarcasm I know, but it's a tool to stop a conversation in it tracks. Or so I thought

"The accent was American," He said and then continued, "My mum use to take me there growing up"

"Well, I guess there is no point trying to hide where I'm from" I gave a short laugh

"You could not talk" he suggested nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders

"Most days sure I could not talk but sometimes I have to speak up"

"Good Answer, Jason Clearwater by the way" I guess I needed to know his name, "And you are Macey…"

"Black, Macey Black" I said quickly then getting up to avoid anymore questions about my home life.

"Macey wait" Panted Jason as he ran to catch up to me, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong"

"You said nothing I'm just not willing to talk much"

"I can understand" he nodded and continued to run off to meet up with he other friends as a larger group of slytherins were starting to head down to the dungeons.


End file.
